


Touching Wings

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna tests out her new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Wings

Anna stretched, hands pushing skyward, feeling the flex of her new muscles under her new skin. She untethered her wings, letting them stretch out to their fullest extent. This body didn't feel quite human for all that it looked like her own human body. Nor did it feel like her angelic self sheathed inside a vessel, all the many layers of herself folded down to fit inside such fragile blood and bone.

Instead, it felt like a wonderful combination of her two sides, human and angel, coming together in one body. She didn't feel confined or fragile.

Lowering her hands and pulling her wings back in, Anna turned to grin at her companion.

"This body is amazing, Gabriel"

Gabriel leaned against the wall, eating a chocolate bar. He raised the bar to her in a salute. "Only the best for my sister."

He finished the bar and tossed the wrapper in the air, making it disappear with a snap of his fingers. He sauntered over to her, circling around her with a critical eye. Anna stayed still, shaking out her wings again to let the wind flow through the feathers.

As Gabriel walked behind her, Anna dipped one wing to brush against him. She looked over her shoulder, letting her wing gently slid over him again. Gabriel froze, emotions rolling across his face almost too fast for her to read. But she caught the loneliness and longing.

"Anna..." Gabriel swallowed hard, as Anna trailed the edge of her wing against him again.

"Have you been too long a pagan god to forget such an invitation? Perhaps I should find another to help me test out my new body.

She pulled her wings in, breath held until she heard a sharp snap. Giddiness filled her as she watched Gabriel's wings expand, filling the air with the magnificent sight of an archangel's wings.

He moved to press against her back as Anna spread out her wings. Gabriel's slid against her, the edges of his wings curling around hers to hold them together. Anna shuddered as pleasure poured through her.

It'd been so long since she'd been with one of her own kind. Sex as a human was fantastic but there was also nothing quite like joining with another angel. And now, in this new body, she would get to experience both worlds.

With a snap, their clothes were gone and Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around her, pulling her tightly against him. His mouth pressed against her neck, trailing soft kisses down her to her throat. Anna sighed, tilting her head to give him better access. Her wings rubbed against Gabriel, spilling heat and light through her. Gabriel moaned, his hands tightening on her hips.

Anna turned in his arms and wings, kissing him hard. She pressed her breasts against his chest, as he opened his mouth to her. One of his hands came up to cup her breast, thumb rubbing over her nipple. Anna gasped, as Gabriel chuckled against her mouth.

Then, they were tumbling onto a bed Gabriel had created, their bodies growing slick with sweat as they writhed against each other. Their wings slid and stroked over the others driving their pleasure higher and higher.

Anna pushed Gabriel down on the bed, her wings coming around to cocoon them both. His own reached back, sliding around hers as she rose over him. She cried out as she sank down on him, loving the way he filled her.

"Anna." Gabriel's hands grasped her hips, urging her to move, his eyes wild and looking more pagan than angel. But the feel of his wings was all angel.

Anna braced herself against his chest, plunging down on him over and over, losing herself in the way he filled her, and the touch of their wings until she came hard. She shuddered, barely aware of Gabriel's cry as he came inside her.

She curled up against Gabriel, catching her breath as their wings still moved against each other until Gabriel sighed and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them both up in his wings. They stayed that way for a long time, basking in the warmth of each other.


End file.
